starsandshadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Adrian Dusk
Adrian Dusk is a strongheaded Nightweaver. He starts out in the series as being fifteen, although he turned sixteen in the middle of Star. He shares the same birthday as Stella Shine. Personality Adrian Dusk can be slightly violent at times, but his heart is never truly angry for long. (Even though he expresses "Nightweaver fury" which is a tendency to get very angry easily) In addition to his anger, he often tends to get annoyed at people he dislikes. This can result in sulking or witty remarks. He also has a teasing nature, displayed throughout the series. His jokes are usually directed towards Stella, or any of his closer friends. Adrian's hidden power is the power to make shadows come alive, and form new creatures out of them. He once crafted a dragon, named Sawksa, but since he was forced to call upon him while they were falling off a building, his panic caused him to delve too deep, therefore virtually connecting himself to Sawksa and his emotions. This bond was broken in Shadow. Adrian also has a keen interest in drawing in a notebook. This hobby was shown at the beginning of the series, when he brought his notebook along on their journey. However, it tends to give him bad memories whenever he looks at it. Appearance Adrian has chocolate brown hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Stella says many times that she loves his eyes. He is taller than Stella and is athletic and fit, which comes from wrestling with Daren. Adrian is very tan because of his Nightweaver blood. He has a nice smile, and an intimidating scowl. Adrian can look intimidating to most people, but Stella knows that he has a soft heart. Relationships Stella Shine is his Dreamcatcher girlfriend. She is quite the opposite of him, therefore their relationship is rocky and can be a little rough at times. It is understood, however, that he shows great affection for her. (holding hands, romantic glances, avoiding the topic of her being his girlfriend, etc.) They met at their school lockers, where he was accidently blocking her locker door. They seemed to like each other at first sight, following the prophocy that, because they shared the same birthday, they would automatically be drawn to each other. ~ ~ ~ Daren Dusk is Adrian's older brother. They obviously have a close relationship, though they were distant for a short time. They are fond of wrestling, which is implied to be a regular Nightweaver sport. In his first appearance, he is shown to be a kind loving brother, with a personality that doesn't really match a usual Nightweaver pattern. Adrian is not like him in very many ways; he has a more sharp edge. ~ ~ ~ Aaron Silverlode might be described as a rival. They, while acting sociable around each other when others are near, can be very hostile when alone. They tend to get into arguements easily, and the cause of their dislike for each other is vague and in some cases unknown. Adrian first saw Aaron as he was running from them across a field. He remarked on his climbing abilities, which aren't displayed often later in the series. ~ ~ ~ Barrett Everbright is one of Stella's best friends, which might make Adrian a little jealous at times, as she tends to convide in Barrett more than him. Adrian and Barrett have always had a rock friendship, if you could even call it that. Adrian knows that Barrett is kind and funny, but doesn't seem to trust him very much at times. Adrian helped rescue Barrett and Astra Everbright when they were kidnapped by Garnet, but Adrian did that for Stella.